


first dance is always free

by CaptainHarleyQuinn (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Begging, Fisting, M/M, Marking, Name Calling, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, holy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CaptainHarleyQuinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Imma fuck you after this, sugar,” Bones says, and Jim’s eyes roll into the back of his head, tongue flicking out to slick his dry, swollen lips. He’s soundless with desperation and over stimulation, little squeaks and breathy whimpers slipping free inside. “Gonna slip inside a'you and you’ll be so wet and open, won’t you darlin’, nothing but a wet hole for me to fuck into,”</em>
</p><p>cross posted on <a href="http://ofjimkirk.tumblr.com/post/117780171262">tumblr</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	first dance is always free

 

_**first dance is always free** _

_\--_

Jim, Bones thinks, has never looked as beautiful as he does now, stretched out and exhausted, pink hole wrapped tightly around Bones’ thick wrist.

“ _Bo_ -nes” It’s a half bitten whimper, Jim screwing up his eyes as he moans weakly. One of Jims trembling legs, slick with sweat and come and sticky lube, slips against the covers, too weak to hold himself up as Bones slowly eases his fist out, large and huge. Jim whines, chest arching beautifully.

“I know darlin’, you’re doin’ so good for me, such a good boy,” Bones croons, and he can’t help the throaty chuckle he gives as Jim squirms closer, whining with his embarrassment even as he flushes a fetching pink that slowly spreads down to his bite-swollen nipples. 

Jim shivers,  a scream stuck fast in the back of his throat as Bones slowly pushes his fist forward and the sweet moan Jim gives makes Bones grin against Jims’ sweat slick knee.

Fuck, he’s gorgeous, Bones thinks, watching at how Jim bares down, fists balled tightly and knuckles whitening from where he’s clutching at the covers. Every single part of his body is trembling.

“Fu- ck, Bones, oh  _God_ -“ His breath shakes and Jim quivers as he shifts his hips.

“You look gorgeous, darlin’,” Bones murmurs, all sweet and honey like as he tries to calm Jim down. He presses a kiss to the bend of Jims knee again, scraping his teeth slowly over the protruding bone that makes Jim moan lowly. He slips his free hand down Jim’s trembling thighs, feeling how the muscles are straining themselves to keep still, just like Bones has asked Jim to. He knows Jim won’t be able to hold them up for much longer. Not with what Bones’ has got in store for him.

Jim shivers, speechless with what Bones is doing to him, and Bones grins, sucking against Jim’s knee, making sure to leave marks even as he drags the blunt of his nails up Jims thigh again, twisting his wrist and leaving Jim screaming thinly, sobbing between breathless begs.

He grins when Jim tries to muffle his sob, a desperate sound borne from his chest and Bones can’t help the way his cock twitches against his thigh, hard and weeping, as Jim arches, fucking himself back onto Bones’ entire fist. 

He’s fucking divine, is what he is, and Bones moans lowly as he slowly uncurls his fingers,  brushing against the bulge of Jim’s prostate. Jim’s cock, long and thick, gives a twitch against his stomach, and pre-come spurts out as Jim screams, dancing on Bones’ fist and fingers and fucking arm so much Bones pats a hand gently down his flank, gently soothing. 

“Shh,” He murmurs, slowly curling his fingers again and relishing in how Jim hiccups around his sob, whimpering and moaning like the slut everyone at the academy said Jim was. “Doin’ so good darlin’ so fuckin’ good, gonna make you scream, sugar, how’s that? Make you scream so damn hard as you dance on my fist, like the good little boy we all know you can be,”

“ _Bones_ ,” Jim stares up at him, broken little whimpers and mewls escaping his throat as his ack arches, clenching down on Bones’ fist in his ass.  Jim’s fingers look ready to tear the sheets, so white are the knuckles as he stares up at Bones desperately. Jim looks helpless, Bones thinks, and that shouldn’t be so much as a turn on as it is.

“I know, sugar,” He croons, and if he gets a little naughty and fucks his fist forward a little harder on the next thrust in, he loves Jim squeaks, breath knocked from him as his feet finally slip from the bedding. “Such a good boy aren’t you? Fucking _gorgeous_ riding my hand like this, like you were made for it,”

Jim is so gone he’s desperately moaning, nodding his head eagerly as his thighs clench at Bones where they’re lying limply around Bones’ own legs, kneeling as he is. 

Bones runs the blunt of his nails of his free hand over one of Jim’s trembling thighs, already covered in red welts from Bones’ nails. It makes Jim cry out, voice small and thin as if he’s being wrung out like a wet towel. He’s beautiful, and Bones wants to see him wrecked, crying and sweaty and covered in come until Jim can’t even lift his head, he’s that exhausted.

“Such a little  _slut_ ,” He says, and watches with bright eyes as the flush moves from Jims cheeks down to his nipples and spreading over his ribs. He knows that Jim loves being called that in bed, loves how Jim whines at the slur and how he cries for more in this broken little voice that doesn’t sound like his Jim anymore. “My little slut, aren’t you, Jimmy?”

Jim nods desperately, plush mouth open and round as he tries so hard to breath, eyes wide and an electric blue that swallows Bones hole as he scrapes his nails over Jim’s heaving ribs, petting him gently as Jim stares beyond him, eyes glassy. He’s gone, Bones knows, and he smiles. 

“ _Please_ -,” Jim whispers raggedly, begging and pleading and his hips are tilting in Bones’ direction stutteringly, swallowing more and more of Bones’ forearm as he slowly thrusts forward again, fist huge as he makes Jim ride it like he usually rides Bones’ cock.

“Imma fuck you after this, sugar,” Bones says, and Jim’s eyes roll into the back of his head, tongue flicking out to slick his dry, swollen lips. He’s soundless with desperation and over stimulation, little squeaks and breathy whimpers slipping free inside. “Gonna slip inside a'you and you’ll be so wet and open, won’t you darlin’, nothing but a wet hole for me to fuck into,”

Jim cries, moaning and nodding and Bones knows Jim would let him do anything. Tears slip down Jims blushing face, slipping into his hairline as he stares up at Bones, still so desperate as he fucks himself down as much as he can, just little twitches of his hips that make Bones hand inside of him seem fucking huge.

“ _B-nes_ ,” His voice breaks, and his legs are trembling violently. 

“You’re gonna love it, Jimmy-darlin’,” He croons, long fingers stretching as much as they can and he moans at the feel of Jim’s silken, white-hot walls that squeeze him so tightly, hole clenching around Bones’ forearm. “You’ll be all sloppy and open, bet I could fuck you with my cock and that vibrator you bought last week, you’d love that, wouldn’t you darlin’? Fucked silly and stupid, nothing but my pretty darlin’, pretty slut, my Jimmy all open around my cock after he’s been split in half by my fist,”

Jim stiffens, and Bones grins, cock hard and flushed and ready to explode himself, as Jim gives a loud cry that breaks into a broken sob, cock spurting out ropes of come onto his stomach, hole clenching around Bones forearm over and over and he milks Jim’s prostate for all it’s worth.

Jim sobs through it, broken and exhausted, pleading and begging in senseless gibberish and all Bones can think of is how that hole is going to be stuffed full with his cock and a vibrator later, all tight and sloppy and he has to fist his cock, something he’s tried to avoid all night for fear of erupting early. He gets a hand around himself and explodes, arm deep in Jim, whose sobbing and pleading, so sensitive but still fucking himself down on Bones’ fist.

“Shhh, Jimmy-darlin’,” He croons, his come striping the backs of Jim’s thighs, already slick with lube and sweat and dried flakes of come. “There’s a lot more where that came from,”

Jim cries so beautifully when he draws out his fist. It’s all he can do not to stuff Jim full of it again. Maybe later, when Jim is pliant and sleepy, full of come and sloppy from Bones and that vibrator he’s dying to try out on Jim.


End file.
